


games women play

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [9]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	games women play

She's breathtaking in her dress, curls falling down her shoulders. Each brother fancies her in their own way. The dress accentuates her breasts, her waist tapered and smooth with the skirt flowing out around her. The curtsy is demure but there's something wicked in her eyes. Rising, she walks towards the brothers. Taking the arm of her date, Stefan, they walk to the middle of the courtyard where they begin to dance. Katherine's eyes flicker to Damon's as he watches on the sidelines, his heart shining in his eyes. She smiles at him, she feels victorious in knowing he loves and adores her while she enjoys corrupting his little brother.


End file.
